


Aliens Made Us (The Show of Faith remix)

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 must prove they are trustworthy to an alien race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Us (The Show of Faith remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skieswideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skieswideopen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Debrief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46187) by skieswideopen. 



PX-334 seemed like it was going to be a cakewalk. Until they met the Varia. 

Daniel awkwardly made small talk with them, cobbling together their language until the Stargate’s universal translation kicked in. Jack was nervous, Teal’c stoic and Sam was curious.

“They want to take us back to their village for a kind of welcome ceremony. It seems they’ve been left alone by Goa’uld for thousands of years and haven’t seen anyone come through the gate in almost as long,” Daniel said.

“They got anything interesting that would make the trek worthwhile?” Jack asked.

“Sir, our scans indicated that the planet might be rich in certain minerals that are essential to computing and weaponry,” Sam interjected. She watched as Jack processed that and nodded to Daniel.

They were then led away to the village. The scenery was pleasant enough and the walk long enough for Sam to get better reading on the mineral content and availability. She was pleasantly surprised by what she read, if things went well they would be visiting this planet for years to come.

The houses and people came into view soon enough. The whole scene reminded Sam of farmlands, simple houses of brick and wood, simple clothes. Soon she heard the familiar murmuring of voices that almost always accompanied their presence on a new planet. It never seemed to fail that the inhabitants of an alien planet were surprised and curious to see visitors who were not trying to conquer and enslave them.

They were greeted officially, again, by a small cluster of people who were introduced as the elders. It seemed this was just a title as the group gathered was a mix of men and women of all ages. There was the standard welcome and invitation to feast. 

“Why not, I could use a good nosh,” Jack said amiably.

The elders seemed inordinately pleased and ushered them into house where they were encouraged to clean up.

“They seem like good people,” Daniel commented as they stood around watching the entire village put together tables and food.

“Anything we should be worried about?” Jack asked. “You know anything, T?”

“I do not, O’Neill. I cannot recall any contact with the Varia. It appears to be as Daniel Jackson said, the Goa’uld have not been here in many centuries.”

“Wouldn’t that mean they have some kind of weapon or something to keep the snakeheads away?” Jack wondered.

“Not necessarily, sir,” Sam said. “PX-334 is quite far from any known Goa’uld territory. And other than the minerals, the planet doesn’t seem to possess anything that the Goa’uld would want.”

“Other than the people,” Jack said. “We know they like to use slave labor.”

“But they would have to transport that labor. Again, too far away from known territory to do that practically by ship and I’m going to hazard a guess that the gate doesn’t connect to any Goa’uld controlled worlds either. Too hard to keep control of prisoners that way.”

Further conversation was halted when they were summoned to the feast. Conversation was kept light and the food was quite good. Daniel started to broach the subject of trade, the minerals for whatever might please the elders. Sam only half paid attention, engrossed in a lively conversation with one of their scientists.

Then she heard Daniel say, “I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

She turned to listen to the head elder, Zheherian, say something in the Varian language. Something that the translator couldn’t decipher into English. She watched as Daniel tried to struggle with a translation. 

“You mean a show of faith?”

Zheherian didn’t seem to understand that phrase.

“It means that we would have to do something that shows we are worthy of your trust,” Daniel explained.

“Yes, yes, that is what we wish you to do. The council will choose two of your members to perform this…show of faith.”

Sam groaned inwardly. In all of their travels through the hundreds of gates they’d deemed worthy of exploration, this usually meant a ritual of some kind. Half the time it was sexual in nature. Jack seemed to grimace as well before he spoke to Daniel.

“Danny, can they tell us what they want us to do?”

Daniel turned to Zheherian. “We have performed many such rituals on other worlds. Can you tell us what yours would require us to do?”

“Of course,” Zheherian said. “Two of you would be required to…,” and again there was a word that the translator couldn’t understand.

“Maybe if we were shown what to do?” Daniel suggested, trying not to get frustrated at the limitations of the translator.

Sam watched as Zheherian mulled this over for a while. She surreptitiously moved her hand towards her weapon. She was ready to make a quick getaway if they needed to. Then the elder nodded and gestured two others forward. A male and female stepped forward and kissed. 

“A kiss?” Jack half-laughed, relaxing. “They just want us to kiss?”

“Seems like it,” Daniel said.

“Why not?”

Zheherian seemed pleased by this. “Good, good, then we shall choose the two of your team. We choose Captain Carter and the Jaffa, Teal’c.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow, turning to both her and Teal’c. He wouldn’t object if they didn’t.

“I’ll do it, sir,” Sam said. They needed the possibility of trade for the minerals on the planet. And it wasn’t like it was going to be a hardship to kiss Teal’c. She did have eyes, he was quite handsome.

“You sure, Carter? T?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I will have no problem kissing Captain Carter, O’Neill.”

“Fine,” Jack said. 

Zheherian seemed pleased by this and gestured for Sam and Teal’c to step away from the tables and towards the center of the village. They wordlessly got up and made their way to the circle. Tea’lc nodded at her and Sam stepped closer. He did the same. Soon they were near enough for his arms to come up to her waist and bring her in closer. He was exceedingly gentle about it, as if making sure not to scare her. Her own hands came up to clasp at his arms. They were touching everywhere, chest to chest, legs almost tangled together. She felt his body heat, heard his heartbeat, felt how fit he was. Sam took a breath before she cleared her mind of everything, closing her eyes as Teal’c bent his head. She felt his breath whisper over her cheek. Then his lips touched hers. They were softer than she thought they might be. It wasn’t a brief peck on the lips, but something…..almost sensual. Then he was pulling away. Sam blinked for a moment then smiled at Teal’c. He inclined his head and gave her a nod before stepping back.

“Well done,” Zheherian clapped. “We are allies. We can begin negotiations with your people.”

“We’ll be sending someone,” Jack said, he motioned for the rest of them to gather their gear.

Sam went back to the table to grab her pack. She was trying not to think too much about the kiss. Or what she would have to write in her report. Or what kind of conversation she was going to have with Teal’c when they got back to base. It had been a nice kiss.

“This should be an interesting mission to write about,” Daniel said as they made their way back to the gate.

“I can see it now,” Jack said, gesturing. “T’s report is going to be dry as dust, but I can’t quite see how Carter is going to make it sound.”

“I’ll find a way, sir,” she said.

“Sure you will, Carter, sure you will. Just don’t make me fall asleep reading about it.”

“I’m not promising anything, sir.”


End file.
